


In Her Arms

by PrinceOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Dating, Double Dating, F/M, just you wait..., mother-son bonding, oh buddy..., the feels train's a-comin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfGotham/pseuds/PrinceOfGotham
Summary: A Jason-centric story, focusing on his time just after being adopted.





	1. Jason's Room

The manor felt more like home than ever but something felt off, and it had been lingering on Bruce's conscience as of late. While his newly adopted son was enjoying his new home, something about it still lacked. The boy would walk the long spacious halls, stuffing snacks wherever he could. Jason feared, as he already experienced in Park Row, that he may be forgotten about, left to fend for himself. Alfred had tried to stop Jason from continuing the behavior, but Bruce intervened.

"Let him be," the billionaire instructed his butler. "Just... check on the snacks from time to time, make sure they don't expire." Bruce continued down the hall, still wearing his suit from his long day at the courthouse, and Wayne Enterprises before that.

"I am humbled by your request, Master Bruce. Shall I cut out the middle man, so to speak, and install refrigerators into your family's 15th century suits of armor?" Pennyworth replied, dully. However, the boy was growing on him as well. After a silent look from Bruce, Alfred Pennyworth spoke again. "I suppose I shall prepare Master Jason's quarters. Does the boy have any notable interests?"

Bruce smirked as he turned to face the elder man. "Cars, books, chili dogs, and..." he trailed off, a bit too vain to continue.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred motioned for Bruce to go on, the right corners of his lips rising.

"His favorite superhero is Wonder Woman," Bruce admitted quietly, clearing his voice.

A loud scoff was projected from Alfred's throat, directed at the man of the house. "You poor thing. If I recall correctly, Master Dick was quite struck with a certain man of steel. Perhaps, Master Bruce, if you adopt another boy, they just might admire the Batman," he taunted.

Bruce scowled, but he enjoyed the banter. Jason scoured the Manor, looking for hiding places. He was fond of the dumbwaiter. Bruce noticed the small young man climbing in. "It leads to the laundry room, in the basement," Bruce Wayne told his son.

"Is that right?" Jason smirked, his curiosity flowering. He sat with his legs crossed as he and Bruce spoke.

"That's right. You had the guts to steal the wheels from the Batmobile, you think I'm gonna put a laundry chute right outside your bedroom door?" Bruce teased the boy, shooting him a wink. Jason smiled as Bruce tousled his hair. "Want me to give you a lift to the second story?"

Jason thought on it, but eventually nodded. They worked on the rope together, allowing Jason to rise, eventually rolling out when he had the opportunity. Bruce had already fallen in love with the boy, regardless of Jason striking him with a tire iron and to, in the most literal sense, add insult to injury, called the Batman a boob. Jason was truly a character, but behind the brave face, he hid secrets and scars that ran deep into his core. Bruce had recognized it from his own experience, but Jason's scars had ran deeper. 'I had Alfred, not to mention a fortune. This boy had no one, nothing. He stole car parts just for a meal. Lord knows what that boy would have resorted to, would have needed to resort to in Crime Alley,' Bruce internalized. The thought shook him, and he shook his head back. He couldn't bring himself to picture it. He wanted to see the boy in his new home, happy, laughing, getting to be a kid for the first time. Bruce went up to Jason's room, passing Alfred on the stairs. Bruce leaned in Jason's doorway, watching the boy inspect his room, amazed at the size.

"Holy shit," the boy gasped in wonder, his head swiveling slowly. His blue eyes cast upon the fine hardwood furniture of the room. The yellowed lights made him feel warm, and safe. Jason opened each dresser drawer, and saw pristine folded clothes inside. His bay window looked over the rose garden, still in bloom.

"Language, son," Bruce replied with a smirk.

"Holy shit!" Jason jumped, not expecting a voice behind him. He turned to face his father, and a red blush formed on his cheeks. "Sorry, old man."

Bruce smiled as his new son inspected the room. "Are you liking the new room?" he asked, entering.

Jason had flopped down on the bed. He figured that this was what angels slept on. The boy practically sank into the soft bed. "I think it'll do just fine," he smirked back. "Your bathroom's on the left, game room and office on the right," Bruce let him know. "Come with me," he added.

Jason hopped up off the bed and followed the tall man down the hall cautiously. Jason had heard of the billionaire playboy. He heard of all the good things he had done for the city, supposedly. He had heard that there was a previous son, and rumors of abuse. Jason prayed it wasn't true. He _needed_ this to be the real deal. He couldn't go back to Crime Alley. He wouldn't.

They reached an old oak door, but the condition was fine. Painted in the last year or two, a brass knob polished, and the hinge was silent. Bruce swung the door open wide so Jason could look inside. Jason's jaw dropped as he looked out at the library. It was two stories high, a balcony for the second, and the shelves were arranged floor to ceiling. Jason looked high above him.

"Holy sh-" he said, stopping himself, with a look from Bruce. "-shnikees," he said, a less than smooth recovery. "This library is huge!" Ladders were adorned to the dark, hardwood shelves, and plenty of them. Jason ran, laughing as he passed by hardbacks far older than he.

"The top floor is non-fiction, downstairs is fiction. All arranged by the Dewey Decimal system, naturally," Bruce spoke, but he knew Jason wasn't listening intently. He was eyeing each and every book. He picked up a 1912 copy of David Copperfield and smelled it. That old, musty paper smell was almost like a high for the book lover. Alfred entered in the room behind Bruce.

"Is he enjoying the literature, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. Bruce grinned back. "I believe so."

The evening passed on, and after a quite filling supper, Bruce sought Jason off to bed. They walked through the parlor, and up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Hey, B?" Jason began a bit nervously. "You're a pretty nice guy. Why is it that you're not married?"

Bruce chuckled. He realized what Jason needed. "Well, I guess... I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with opening up to someone wholly... I'm not sure that they'd understand who I am." Bruce struggled to express his emotions, especially to this boy he had taken in as his own. He didn't wanna reveal too much, or else Jason would get suspicious of him.

"Because they'd see you as a talking credit card?" Jason asked, still a little confused.

"Something like that, chum," Bruce smiled.

"Well, if it means anything, if they see you like I do, you're gonna make somebody very lucky," Jason said.

Bruce smiled even more. "That means the world to me, Jay. Thank you." He kissed the top of his son's head. "Get some rest."

"How can I not? Alfred's turkey dinner is gonna send me into a three day food coma for sure," he laughed. Bruce laughed as well as he left Jason's room. The two changed, both into their nighttime clothes. As Jason put on red and white striped pajamas, Bruce revealed his truest self with his mask and cape. Jason brushed his teeth as Bruce put on his utility belt. As Jason turned on his radio, Bruce headed out to meet with Commissioner Gordon. Jason turned out his lamp, and crawled under the covers. He quickly fell asleep, hoping Bruce would be alright out there tonight.


	2. First Times at Gotham Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will our boy deal with the challenges of his first day of school when everyone's eyes are on him?

Jason had awoken once more to the sunlight piercing his room through the window he loved to sit in. "Master Jason," Alfred called from the hall. "It's time for school!" Jason had had trouble leaving his bed in the mornings at first, but he complied and walked to his wardrobe. "I'm up, Al, I'm up." He dressed in his Gotham Academy uniform which he despised at first sight. It was tight, itchy and stiff. Jason knew, however, that this school wasn't something he could pass up. He wanted to the best education he could get his hands on. Might as well, right? He'd probably never get a chance like this again. "Make the best of it," he smiled to his reflection in the mirror as he tied his tie. He grabbed his bag and headed down to the stairs to the parlor. He stood still as Alfred attempted to comb the boy's thick black hair.

"Forget it," Jason said, impatiently. He waved his hands above his head, disrupting Alfred's. Alfred took a step back and followed the boy to the kitchen, but he knew Jason was nervous. Alfred had already prepared breakfast, and Bruce joined them, dressed in one of his work suits. "Morning, Alfred. Morning, Jay," he smiled. Jason smiled at his father, taking a break from his strawberries and cream oatmeal.

"Morning, Bruce," he replied, but a bit of oatmeal came flying out, landing on Bruce's jacket. Jason's eyes widened in fear. Bruce looked at Jason, and laughed. "Gotta remember to swallow before you speak," he said.

"You're rather lucky, Master Jason. Whenever Master Bruce would speak with food in his mouth, his parents had me smack his bottom," Alfred laughed. Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled. He went upstairs to change blazers, and soon returned.

Jason had finished breakfast, and they headed to the Rolls Royce. Alfred sat in the driver's seat, as usual, and Bruce joined Jason in the back. "Nervous?" Bruce asked.

Jason was quiet, but he nodded. "Yeah," he finally spoke as Alfred started the engine and pulled out of Wayne Manor. "It's okay to be nervous, Jason. You're strong, you're smart, and you're brave. You can handle it."

Jason's quivering lips softened and curled into a smile. His blue eyes beamed with confidence. He nodded softly and looked up at Bruce. "I'll give it my all, old man," he smirked.

Bruce smiled back. "Good to hear. Now, let's do something about about that hair." He pulled out a comb and parted Jason's hair down the middle, curling up at the corners of his forehead. "How's that look?" he asked the boy.

Jason pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection in the front facing camera. "I look a hellova richer than I did a few weeks ago," Jason chuckled. "It'll do just fine." Alfred parked the car. "We've arrived, sirs," Alfred spoke. "Ready, champ?" Bruce smiled. Jason nodded and hugged Bruce before bolting out of the car. Alfred and Bruce smiled as the boy raced up the stone steps leading up to the Gotham Academy.

Bruce looked on with pride, and a bit of worry. He wondered how other kids would treat him, and how he'd react. Jason hid his anger well, but kids could be cruel. Bruce shook off the thought as Alfred pulled out into traffic, now headed for Wayne Enterprises. "As you said yourself, Master Bruce, he'll be fine."

Jason roamed the halls memorizing his surroundings and getting his bearings. He felt eyes upon him from his peers. Their stares pierced him as their whispers infiltrated his mind. "That's the new kid?" "I hear Bruce Wayne found him in a gutter." "I dunno, he's kinda cute." "Dick was cuter." "Nah, I heard he's killed a guy befor-" Jason couldn't take it. He held his head high, braving the world and walked to the nearest bathroom. He looked at himself, into his own eyes. "Everything is what you make of it, Todd. Even you, err, me. Whatever. We got this." He stepped out and struck up a conversation.

"So you're the newest heir to the Wayne fortune?" Cindy Highmore asked him, Lucy Westminster right beside.

"It probably depends on how I behave," he said, showing off his cocky grin. The girls giggled. "Say, it's my first day. Mind showing me around?" Jason asked politely. The girls agreed and each took one of his hands, leading him down each and every hall. Jason felt more powerful than ever. He knew he wasn't ugly, but the thought that he was cute hadn't occured to him. Mrs. Walker would pinch his cheeks and give her two cents, but Jason was no more than a tyke then. He had no idea how he remembered that, let alone Mrs. Walker herself.

"Soooo this is the gymnasium, and over here is the science wing, biology, chemistry, geology, physics, you name it," Lucy spoke up. They led him all over the school, showing him the art room, all of the literature and language art rooms next. After showing him the mathematics department, they pulled him out of view from the hall, and Lucy and Cindy pecked Jason's lips. Jason stood there, stunned. His face ran red, and he went to the office to get his schedule.

Even though Jason had said nothing of it, the girls had spread it through the school like wildfire. Jason was still uncomfortable with the attention. By lunchtime, he had his tray in hand, and sat at a table with friends he made in English Literature. He was chowing down on his food when some older kids came to the table.

"Are you Jason Todd-Wayne?" One young man asked. His newfound friends ran, scared.

Jason kept eating, not even looking up. "That's what it says on my underwear, more or less.

He grabbed Jason's collar and lifted him off the ground. "You have insulted the Highmore name, and the honor that comes with!"

"Normally, at this point, I would ask 'What did I do?', but let's be honest. You're obviously a tool and I have enjoyed upsetting you. I mean look at you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a voice like Thurston Howell the Third. You're like a villain out of a cheesy '80's movie. What are you gonna do, tear down the ski lodge my ragtag orphanage friends go to?" His friends start to snicker, and he gets angrier still.

"You little shithead! Do you know who I am?!" He roared.

"Honestly, I don't know and I don't care. I've just been stalling until someone of authority shows up. Gotta pick your fights, pal. Oh, and by the way, your sister and her friend kissed me. I didn't make the first move," Jason replied. Highmore was baffled as some teachers ran in. "What did you think was gonna happen? That I was gonna challenge you to a duel? Please." Andrew Highmore let go of Jason. "This isn't over!" he snapped. "Yes it is," Jason replied as Andrew was sent to the Dean's office.

Jason let out an exasperated huff and sat down to finish his lunch. "Entitled prick," he muttered under his breath.

The next period they had physical education. Jason had been looking forward to it. His blood had already been pumping. Unfortunately, he and his classmates were instructed to watch videos, explaining how to play the sport they would do for the next two weeks. To make matters worse, it was croquet.

The final bell of the day rang, and Jason left. He felt eyes of someone on him. He looked around, to find Andrew Highmore glaring at him from a third story window. Jason promptly hooked each side of his mouth, stuck out his tongue, and crossed his eyes at him. Jason looked for the Rolls Royce, but didn't see him. He shrugged and started walking home, back to Wayne Manor. It wasn't long after that Bruce and Alfred pulled up to the school, completely forgetting that they had a child. Bruce ran all around the block, looking for Jason.

Jason was already 3 blocks away. "He's a CEO," he shrugged as he talked to himself. "He's probably working hard, doing... hell, I don't know what CEOs do, but it's important." Jason kept stepping when a car pulled up. "Jason!" A voice called out. The boy turned his head and saw Bruce. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"I was just walking home from school," he shrugged. "Don't kids normally do that kind of thing?"

"Not when the walk is 14 miles!" Bruce said, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry, Jason. The time slipped away from me. I-"

"It's okay. I get it," Jason replied. "Let's go home?"

Bruce nodded and helped him into the car. "So, how did school go today?"

"Well, to be honest, there was a lot more drama than I was expecting," he sighed. "Why do white kids have to be so damn dramatic?" The willpower it took for Alfred to not laugh, especially at Bruce, could have earned him a Green Lantern's power ring, but a knowing smirk shined through.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bruce asked. Jason shrugged. "Well, these two girls were showing me around, and then they kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, but you won't hear me complain," he blushed. Bruce was surprised. "Well, they told like all of their friends and it got back to her older brother, and he got pissed on me. 'A plague upon thine house,' quoth the dweeb, or something like that. He got detention for putting his hands on me so he's probably gonna try something again."

"Well, I know a thing or two about bullies," Bruce smiled. "If you want, I could show you a few moves. A little bit of fencing, a little bit of boxing, or your Uncle Oliver can come down from Star City to show a few things with a bow and arrow if things get too out of hand," Bruce chuckled.

Jason thought on it, and nodded. "Yeah, better safe than sorry." Bruce smiled and nodded. "We'll lace up some gloves as soon as we get home. Besides, I have a few secrets I want to tell." Jason nodded again, with a smile, and looked out the window for the rest of the ride, watching Gotham get just a little smaller than it already was. 


	3. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason dons his newest uniform, but how will he feel when he discovers just how close Bruce and Selina's bond is?

"How does it feel?" Bruce asks, sipping on a mug of black coffee. Jason had earned his uniform after six long months of grueling preparation.

"This... feels... AWESOME!" Jason smiled, punching and kicking the air around him. "Check me out! I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder! Are you kidding me? This rocks!" He turned to Bruce, sipping his coffee still, unmasked. "C'mon Old Man. We got bad guys who need chasing," he smiled widely. He ran towards the Batmobile, and landed on top of it after a flip. "This is the best day of my life."

Alfred took a picture of the two before they headed out on patrol. He smiled as the dynamic duo took off to protect the city.

They landed on the roof of the GCPD, the Bat-Signal high in the sky. "Good evening, Commissioner."

"Jesus!" Gordon jumped, nearly dropping his pipe before turning around. "Maybe we ought to put a bell around your neck, Old Man," Robin smiled up at his mentor.

"Another one?" Gordon asked, relighting his pipe with a match. "I'm Robin, 2.0, meaning I'm better than the original version," the boy smirked proudly. Gordon looked at Batman. "There have been a couple of robberies this past month, no doubt you've noticed."

"I have," Batman replied. "Are we thinking it's Catwoman?"

"I think so. Same skill level, to say the least. Priceless jewelry, gone without a trace," he said, handing him a manila folder with all of the forensic data collected from each crime scene, or lack thereof.

"I can't say I'm partial to criminals, Commissioner, but it's better than someone like Zsasz on the loose," Robin said, knocking on the nearest piece of wood. "We'll look into it," Batman replied.

"Good lu-," he said turning back to them, but they were already gone. Jim smirked and shook his head as he head back inside. "Why do you even try, Jim?" he asked himself.

Batman and Robin swung across the Gotham City skyline. "Woohoo!" Jason hollered as his yellow cape fluttered like a flowing shadow, or like a set of wings. Bruce couldn't help but smile. They swung building after building. "Selina's penthouse should be on Washington Avenue, between 21st and 22nd. How do we get there from here?" Bruce asked, testing the boy.

Jason thought on it. "That should be just two blocks over from the Gafferty Art Museum." Bruce nodded. "I guess if Catwoman was gonna steal something, it'd probably be best not to sleep in spitting distance of the crime scene. The jewelry, a necklace, right? was taken from the home of a private collector on North Haverbrook."

The Dark Knight nodded. "We just keeping swinging and gliding, I guess," Robin answered. "We don't have many rooftops to run on top of between here and Selina's, but there are a couple that are pretty high." The Dark Knight smiled. The boy was smart, and it showed. Jason didn't boast about his intelligence. He was a young man of action, believing it spoke far louder than words.

"So, what are we going to do if Catwoman didn't do it?" Jason asked as they landed on the roof. "Are we just gonna ask her who did?"

Batman smiled. "It seems that way." The two climbed down onto Miss Kyle's balcony under the shroud of darkness. Batman's dark gloved hand reached for the handle of the woman's french doors. The hinge creaked opened and the two crept in slowly, silently. A lamp turned on. "Why Batm- Oh. You brought the Boy Wonder. I thought he was taller?" Selina said, tightening the sash of her silk robe, hiding her nightgown of the same fabric. "I guess that's why you didn't bother to call," she said with a drollness in her voice. Jason turned his eyes away, blushing. "I guess you're here about the jewel thief that hit Simon Pecard in North Haverbrook, right?" Jason's eyes narrowed. It was too convenient that she already knew so much.

"That's right," Bruce's gruff voice replied. Jason hid himself in his cape, feeling ignored. He expected to leave more of an impression but it was his first night after all. "Listen, lady, the clock is ticking. We wanna get back to the cave and I'm sure you wanna get back to... whatever it was you were doing before we dropped in," Jason said in a huff, growing impatient.

Selina rolled her emerald eyes at the boy's attitude. "Y'know, I was gonna tell you who did it, but when Spunky here interjected, I think I forgot." Jason boiled with rage, one side angry at her for being fickle. The other side of him was angry at himself for jumping the gun. "I'm sorry," he grumbled, turning his head and pouting.

"What was that?" Selina asked, cupping her ear with a grin. Jason gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry," Jason repeated, almost fuming but was audible. Selina smirked. "That's what I thought. His name is Coulson, Aaron Coulson. He came from the West Coast."

"I take it not for the weather," Jason replied, calming down again. Selina Kyle nodded. "He broke into celebrities homes on dares, took personal items just to prove himself."

"Cocky, much?" Jason scoffed. "Not if he can back it up," she answered. "Fair enough." Selina sat on the couch as Isis brushed against her leg, purring. "You can find him holed up somewhere near the docks, I think. He's only hit two people in Gotham thus far. Maybe you two should catch him before he breaks into Wayne Manor." Jason scoffed, the thought of Alfred blasting some thief away with a 12 gauge shotgun popping into his head. Batman was above the use of firearms, however Alfred Pennyworth wasn't.

His smile faded realizing she knew his mentor's identity. "Thanks for the intel," he said genuinely. He turned and walked to the balcony, the wind catching his warm-colored cape. While Bruce was stoic, Selina's gazes gave him all he needed to understand what they were. He wasn't scared by the thought that she'd still his new father from him. She was the one who was scared.

"He's a good kid," Selina admitted, approaching Bruce in a saunter that could wake the dead. She let her fingertips gently rest on the bat insignia covering his heart. "After you tuck him into bed, give me a call," she smirked.

"I don't think that's wise, Selina. He needs me," he said, slowly removing her hands, but holding them still. "And even then, I don't think I'm enough."

Selina dropped her gaze and nodded. "I don't know him, Bruce. I didn't know the other one either. Hell, I hardly know you. Whatever you're wanting me to be, I'm not it. I'm not what he needs either. You've always had responsibilities in your other life, and I've understood that, but he's in both. I can't be, we both know that. It wouldn't be right. Besides, have I ever been the white picket fence and apple pie type?" she smirked.

Bruce smirked back. "No, I suppose not." Selina stood on her toes to press her lips to his, as if for the last time. "Now get out," she smiled, stepping back a few feet with her arms crossed. "You two dingbats are letting all the cold air in."

The dynamic duo disappeared into the night to capture their prey, as Selina closed the french doors, and sighed. She laid on her bed and shed a tear or two. She had always wanted a life like that, but it wasn't her. It would've gone against everything in her. "What we want isn't what we need, isn't that right Isis?" she said as her beloved dark-furred feline comforted her. She petted Isis as she looked out the window, just as the Bat-Signal vanish from the Gotham skyline.


	4. All Along The Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason, now aboard the Justice League's headquarters hovering above the Earth, has a difficult task ahead of him: fending off boredom. Can his hero help him in his quest?

The Watchtower buzzed as normal, live worker bees in a hive. The Batman was clacking away at a monitor, watching for disaster, both natural and unnatural alike. Bruce knew it was a slow day, which is why he would have rathered had Jason stay at home.

"I'm boooooooooooored," The boy wonder whined. Bruce sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose over his mask. "This is why I didn't want you tagging along."

"It's not my fault!" Robin replied. "Whenever you say, 'Sit this one out, chum', it's because some cool is happening! I feel duped!"

"You didn't even bring a book with you?" Batman asked his sidekick, already worn out.

"All the books at home say to you know who or you know whos' family members. Only a dozen Leaguers know, right? So what happens if, I dunno, someone sneaks on board and sees it-"

"You have books on your phone," Bruce replied in a stern tone.

"I didn't bring my reading glasses," Jason pouts, mumbling.

Bruce gave out one last sigh. "Go tour the Watchtower, but meet me back here every hour on the hour on the hour, understood?"

"Wahoo!" the boy cheered, jumping off the metal floor. "You got it, Old Man!"

Robin ran off, out of Batman's sight and walked down the corridors, examining each room. He looked down the hall to see GL Hal Jordan talking with Green Arrow and Black Canary at the water cooler.

"-and so there I was, being chased by 100, no, 200 Scongorian starships, all shooting at me! Pew pew pew!-" Jason heard the Green Lantern say, flailing his arms as he exaggerated his story further. Jason grinned like the Grinch and snuck up behind him. The Boy Wonder mimed and mocked Hal's every movement. Ollie and Dinah couldn't help but snicker and hold their mouths, hoping to muffle their already stifled laughter.

"-and it's been a while now since they shot at me," Hal says, turning around, since he had turned around at this point in his story. "- and the... asteroids got 'em..." he finishes as he sees Jason continue, miming him, his eyes closed. Jason wasn't sure what made him open his eyes first: Oliver and Dinah bursting into laughter, or Hal no longer talking. Jason and Hal made direct eye contact for a good ten seconds before Jason raised his middle fingers, and proclaimed, "Fuck the police," before running off.

Oliver and Dinah were laughing hysterically as Hal chased after 'the little shithead' who he was going to turn over to Batman. Jason loved a good chase, even in unfamiliar territory. Robin looked backed and laughed, and didn't see Diana emerging from her room.

The young man felt as though he had just hit a brick wall. She looked at him and heard Hal down the hall. "Where'd he go?" Hal groaned, frustrated. Diana picked him up by his collar and hid him in her room.

Hal knocked on he steel door as Jason hid in Diana's closet. "Hey, have you seen Robin?"

"I thought he went by Nightwing now?" Diana replied, cocking her head in confusion, covering for him. She opened the doorway, as though she had nothing to hide. Hal didn't know that she had already met the Boy Wonder when they help stopped Mongul at the Fortress of Solitude on Superman's birthday.

"What? No, the short one- never mind," he sighed, leaving. The former test pilot walked off and returned to the water cooler. Diana watched him mope away. "Come out, and start talking," Diana said, without even looking back. Jason emerged from the closet, and sat down on her bed. He told her the whole story, and Diana couldn't help but laugh, even though she tried not to.

"Why 'Fuck the Police', though?" Diana asked. She was aware that Hal's duties as a Green Lantern were comparable to an intergalactic police force. It was Jason who had to explain to her that the tension between police officers and minorities run deep in America. Jason gave her the insight and perspective of someone who had lived in the ghetto, and also who the privatized prison industry is meant to keep people of color powerless.

"And as Robin, I can expose the real criminals. I can expose the greedy, the racists, the xenophobes, the drug pushers, the pedophiles. As Jason Todd, certified hood-rat, I can fight, but I'd just get end up in the system like my old man, but as Robin, I can make an impact. In America, we're supposed to believe that all men and women are created equal, but it's tough when the man who penned it owned other human beings." He shrugged and sighed. Diana looked at the boy next to her.

"You're wise beyond your years," she said. A look of concern grew over her timeless features.

"You grow up quick in Crime Alley," Jason sighed. "That or you don't grow up at all."

Three knocks landed in succession on the door. Jason got up to answer. Bruce stood there, looming over. "There you are! You had me worried sick! You were supposed to check in with me," Batman said, irritated. "I had to have Hal cover me at the monitor, who by the way, had an interesting story to tell me."

Jason's face paled. "I'm reall-" "-That's my fault, Bruce," Diana interjected. "We were having a discussion on the systematic racism in America. He was enlightening me on all the progress that still needs to be made. We lost track of time."

"I see," Bruce said, straightening his muscular back. "Jason, I'm disappointed, and you had me worried. I can't be worrying if you're alright and I can't do that if I can't go check on you. I'm going to have to send you home."

"Or I could watch him until your shift is over," Diana suggested.

Bruce was hesitant, especially after the trouble he had caused, even though he had only been bothering Hal. "I don't want to impose-,"

"-You wouldn't be. I'm asking," Diana insisted, standing her ground.

Bruce looked down at Jason, realizing that Jason's hero is volunteering to babysit him. "If you give her any trouble, you won't be wearing that uniform a month," he said sternly, as though to peer into his son's soul.

"Yessir," Jason nodded softly. Bruce looked down at Jason, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Bruce gently cupped Jason's cheek, so they could look each other in the eye.

"It's alright, son." Jason's smile slowly returned. Anyone who came across Jason could tell the boy was fearless, and for the most part that was true. Jason had very few fears indeed, but he feared failing Bruce, disappointing him, or worse, losing him. He and Alfred were all he had now.

Bruce turned around, his billowing cape following suit as he trekked back down the steel corridor. Diana looked down at Jason just as his little tummy growled in hunger. "I heard someone likes chili dogs," She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

Jason blushed and giggled. "Yeah. You ever had one, Princess?" he asked, attempting to flirt.

She giggled back at his 'smooth talk'. He was sure to be quite the heart-breaker, not unlike Dick. "I can't say I have, but I'd like to," she replied, leading him down the corridor to the cafeteria.

"You're totally missing out!" the little man said as they walked.   
.  
"Is that right?" she smiled. Diana had spent some Jason, but very little. She grew more and more fond of him with each passing moment.

They reached the cafeteria, and they both got chili dogs, kitted with shredded cheddar cheese and onions. They sat at a table with Oliver and Dinah.

"I guess you're playing babysitter today, Diana?" Oliver said as he stole one of Jason's chili dogs.

"Hey! 1, I can take care of myself, and 2, that's my dog, ya goateed cucumber!" Jason said quickly as Oliver took a bite.

"Don't worry, munchkin, the chili isn't anything to write home about," his godfather smiled, handing him $2 to buy another.

"Bruce didn't ask me," Diana explained. "I volunteered."

"Is it because you want Bruce to get serious with you?" Dinah asked as Oliver scoffed. "How is it he's serious in everything except for women?"

Diana shrugged. "It's complicated, but I'm here for Jason right now, first and foremost." They all nodded and looked over to see the red and yellow clad boy accidentally pour too much cheese on his chili dog.

"Diana," Dinah Lance began. "Just know, he's been through a lot before he met Bruce."

She nodded back in understanding. "I know. He hasn't told me, but I can see it. He feels like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders sometimes. I'm just glad he has a good home where he has people who would die for him."

"I know I would," Dinah smiled back as they watched Jason walk back over, his yellow cape flowing behind him. "That's a big mood," Ollie added before Jason came within earshot.

Oliver smirked as he ran his fingers through Jason's head of hair, full of dark waves. Jason growled, being a tough guy, but he loved it.

Diana giggled. "I want to try!" Jason was about to protest but her nimble fingers found their way to his thick hair, and his growl was subdued to a meager, superficial pout.

Dinah and Ollie gave each other a knowing glance. Bruce's gruff voice came over the speakers. "Green Arrow, Black Canary, report to the crow's nest for briefing immediately."

"Uh oh!" Jason laughed as his godparents got up. "I bet he saw you steal my chili dog," he teased.

"It's probably the bank robbery in Star City. I got some intel earlier this week but it wasn't much," Oliver smiled. "But I'll fess up to the big man." Dinah smiled as they left, leaving Diana and Jason alone at the table.

Jason looked down at their plates. Jason had devoured both of his chili dogs while Diana had not yet touched hers. "You feelin' okay?" Jason asked with concern.

"Yes, little wolf," she smiled, wiping off Jason's messy cheeks with a napkin. "I was just busy talking was all. Now I'll try the dogs." She took a moderately sized bite from the chili dog. Jason sat on the edge of his seat with anticipation as to whether or not she liked it. He watched her swallow it.

"There's no way this can be good for you," she said after gulping it down. "But that's probably part of what makes it so good."

Jason threw his wee, gloved fists in victory. "Yes!" Diana giggled and continued to eat it slowly.

"J- erm, Robin?" Diana asked after she finished her food. Jason popped his head up. "Why is it you eat so fast? No one's going to steal it from you."

Jason blushed, feeling embarrassed as his past reared its hideous head once more. "Force of habit I guess. I wasn't always sure of... well, no excuse now, huh?"

Diana's heart broke for the boy. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Jason didn't fight it at all.

After a few seconds, Jason pulled away, not wishing to make a scene. He knew that if he hadn't let go then, he might not ever have; not to mention that he probably would have started crying.

"I've known Batman a long time, Robin. If there's ever anything you need to get off your chest, and you're not sure you can tell him, you can always talk to me. Does that sound okay?"

Jason looked back up at her and gave that adorable, crooked smile of his. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

They finished lunch, and Diana led him around the Watchtower on an exclusive tour. He was shown the training rooms, the maintenance rooms, and even the council room for the original seven members, although the council members seem to rotate every now and again. They finally returned to Diana's room. It felt more comfortable this time around.

Jason broke the silence when they sat down. "So, did you and Bruce date for very long?" He asked.

Diana was taken aback by the question, but wasn't offended. She was more so surprised how he knew. He hadn't been adopted at the time.

"I thought I heard Alf mention your name when he talked to Bruce about a more family dynamic, and when I saw you two talk earlier, I could read you both like a book. That's really hard to do with Bruce."

Diana nodded. "We tried to date. You know how serious he is. He's so devoted to being Batman that he doesn't reserve a lot of time for Bruce Wayne outside of the company."

"I know the feeling," Jason replied. "But he's a good dad."

"Yes, and a good boyfriend, so we tried to keep it somewhat casual. Just the occasional date here and there when we could, considering Dick and Donna were fairly grown themselves at this point. I'm just glad they've only been friends," she sighed.

"Yeah, that'd make things awkward," Jason smirked, Diana following with a giggle. "Do you think you two will get back together?"

Diana's smile faded slightly. "I genuinely don't know. When you're a grown up, things can get pretty complicated, especially as superheroes. It depends on what he wants and what I want."

"And what do you want?" Jason asked. Diana, once again, caught off guard.

"I'm not sure, but... something more than last time. There was obviously something missing," she said. She hadn't known that Batman was just about to hear them talking.

"Batman needs Robin, but it's obvious that Bruce Wayne needs someone besides Alfred," Jason chuckled. "And he doesn't need Vicki Vale to be in his life. She's always put her career first and Batman isn't as black and white as Superman. Not by a long shot. Selina is... Selina's trouble. She knew him well enough to know what Bruce needed, and she knew it wasn't her. It's been a while since they interacted. She's kept her nose relatively clean, for Selina of course. He's... As lonesome as Batman is, he needs someone to talk to. He needs someone to ground him to reality, to remind him that Bruce Wayne is still alive. There are days where I look at him, and he's taken the cowl off physically, but you can see it in his eyes when he's still wearing it inside," Jason sighed.

Bruce looked down and sighed silently. He kept his hand at his side rather than knocking. Oliver, who had returned successfully from the armed robbery, placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Dinah and I are going to dinner Wednesday night. You two should join us."

"Robin has school in the morning," Batman replied quietly.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes. "Then ask the person who you knew I meant instead."

Batman stood there for a moment as Green Arrow walked away. "Ask her, let me know how it goes, and I'll send Al the details," the blonde man said as he walked off.

Bruce was ready to shrug this off as he heard Diana's voice.

"Ask me what?" she smirked. Bruce jumped a little, jolted in surprise.

"So that's what it's like," he mutters to himself as his boy snickers from behind Diana. "Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance have asked if we would like to spend the evening with them, Wednesday," Bruce managed to get out.

Diana smiled. "I'm not sure... Hmm... Robin, what do you think? Should I go on a date with him?" she asked him, clearly teasing Bruce.

Jason pretended to think on it. "Hmm... I'm not sure. I think that Bruce Wayne is a better fit for you. He needs a strong, intelligent woman in his life. Plus, he's rich."

Diana nodded. "Sorry, Batman. I'll be attending that evening with Bruce Wayne instead. Goodbye!" she smiled and closed her door on him. They roared with laughter in her room as Bruce just stood there.

"May I have my child back, please?" Bruce said in a deadpan voice.


	5. It's a Date

Wednesday night rolled around, with Oliver, Dinah and Bruce present in the high-class restaurant in Star City. Oliver leaned back in his chair, dressed in a green button down shirt, khaki trousers, and a tweed jacket. Dinah sat next to him, wearing a navy blue dress and a black jacket, as well as her choker. Bruce sat across from the couple wearing his best Armani suit, and one of his black Oxford style leather shoe tapped against the floor. He checked his Rolex, and it read 7:07pm.

 “Relax, Brucie,” Ollie said. “She’ll be here. Maybe she’s just stuck in traffic.”

 Bruce rose his right eyebrow. “She can fly, Ollie.”

 The Emerald Archer waved his hand, dismissing his comment. “Barry is the fastest man alive and yet he’s always the last person to the meetings."

 “Well, hear me out, maybe she’s putting more effort into her outfit than __someone__ ,” Dinah said looking at her fiance.

 “And what’s wrong with this?” Ollie asked, a bit offended.

 “You wore that shirt yesterday!” Dinah replied.

 “Yeah, for like an hour,” he shrugged.

 “So?” She shrugged back.

 “I threw it in the dryer earlier not long before we left,” he countered.

"There's a stain on it! Right there!" she said pointing at it.

"You told me to shave my stubble before we left, and I got a little bit of shaving cream on me! It's no big deal."

"I didn't mean at the last possible second, Ollie," she said.

"But you still wanted me to do it, so I did it," he replied.

 “You- gah!” she sighed, exasperated.

 Their squabble had come to an end when Diana stepped through the door, wearing a black dress that shimmered, and ended just above her knees. She smiled softly at her friends. Bruce, for the first time smiled as well.

 “I am SO sorry,” she said as she sat next to Bruce. “There was an armed robbery in progress, and I was flying right over the bank as it came through.” She of course still wore her metal bulletproof gauntlets, but she looked stunning nevertheless.

 “It happens,” Bruce smiled. Their waiter arrived now that all 4 were present, and asked for their drinks. Ollie and Dinah ordered an IPA, Bruce and Diana chose red wine.

 “You know, I have to admit, I’m really proud of the kids,” Ollie leaned forward, a soft smile emerging from under his golden moustache. “I guess we can’t __exactly__  call them kids,” he corrected himself. “They sure grew up quick though.”

 Bruce smiled and nodded. “Are you and Dick on speaking terms again?” Diana asked Bruce.

 “Somewhat. It was a bit rough whenever Jason first put on the suit, but we talked. We actually communicated what we were feeling. I just wish Alfred didn’t have to hold us at gunpoint,” he teased. Dinah and Diana laughed.

 “My God, he __does__  have a sense of humor,” Ollie said, pretending amazement.

 “Of course,” Diana smiled. “Who do you think has been hiding you’re arrows?”

 Oliver’s jaw dropped. “That was you?! You dick! You know I can’t afford to just lose them!”

 “Oh no, I’ve said too much!” Diana laughed, and got a good chuckle from Bruce.

 “It’s okay, babe,” Dinah kisses Oliver’s cheek. “He tells me where he hid them, and I sneak them back in.”

 “You knew?” He asked. He soon got over it, especially as Diana told them of how she once hid Clark’s glasses in Batman’s utility belt, so he had to squint, pretending to be horribly sighted, all day at the Daily Planet. Oliver and Dinah roared with laughter as their drinks arrived.

 “Back to the ‘Titans’,” Bruce said. “I genuinely think that they’re a better team than we are.” Diana was stunned, as well as Oliver and Dinah.

 “I’m not disagreeing but what makes you say that?” Dinah asked before taking a sip from her lager.

 “The League formed when all of us knew who we knew who we were, and we knew our limits. They learned from us, but also learned from each other. They know how to read each other. They know how to work together with very little premeditated coordination. That’s not something you can just fabricate.”

 They nodded in agreement. “They also grew up together. We were all fairly busy, and so they came to rely on each other. The League is like an office, but the Titans? They’re a family,” Diana said.

 “Have you considered letting Jason join the Titans?” Oliver asked.

 “I haven’t thought of that, to be honest. I’m not part of the Titans, so it’s not my call,” he said.

 “Well, say Dick and Donna were okay with it, and Jay wanted to. What then?” Dinah added. Bruce mulled over a bit.

 “I’d rather it be a low-risk mission, first and foremost, but I would allow it. Jason could always more friends, and more experience working with someone besides me.”

"Jason and Roy tend to get chummy fast when they see each other," Oliver boasted. Bruce smiled just a little bit.

"How is Roy, anyway?" Diana asked carefully.

Oliver took a drink. "Better. He's... getting better."

"You couldn't have known, Oliver," Bruce said sternly. Batman would have easily thought of every scenario possible if Dick, or god-forbid, Jason, was in that situation. However, Green Arrow and Batman are two different men. Oliver nodded, and hindsight made his heartache with each passing day. He took another swig of his beer as Dinah looked at him silently, with worry behind her soft, kind eyes.

 The waiter came back around and took their orders. They all ordered steak, and continued chatting.

 “So how was work today, Bruce?” Diana had asked just as she took a sip from her glass. The tension in the room softened greatly, thanks to the Amazonian.

 “7 muggings, one armed robbery and none of the big named villains were out, so I’d say not too shabby.”

 “I meant the company,” she chuckled, gently slapping his muscular arm.

“Oh,” he replied. “Doing well, I suppose. Stock prices are up, and I feel we actually have an impact on the city. I just wish there was more we could do.”

 “Well, since you can’t adopt every child in the city-" "Don't tempt him," Oliver quipped. Dinah raised an eyebrow. Like most people, she wasn't fond of be interrupted.

"-Why not open a community after school center? Kids who don’t have a place to be or have a rough time at home can stay there instead. Name it after your mom?” Dinah suggested.

Bruce smiled and nodded. “I think that’d be a great idea. One thing that Jason had wanted while he was living in Park Row was that he never got an education, and he was hungry. Open kitchen? Tutors?”

“Lord knows teachers don’t get paid enough,” Oliver added. “Pay them enough and you’ll have the place fully staffed.” The waiter returned and set their food before them.

 Bruce turned to Diana and smiled, wanting her input. “I think it’s a magnificent idea, Bruce. I think it will do a lot of good.” She smiled warmly, and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

 Bruce did his best not to blush but some things were just out of his control. Oliver smirked and looked at Dinah but neither said a thing.

 Bruce paid for the meal, and left a a good tip. “This was a lot of fun,” Dinah smiled. “Let us know if you want to do this again.”

 Diana and Bruce agreed, just before the blonde couple entered a cab. “Shall we call it a night? I know you’ll have to get back to Jason.”

 “Jason knows that I don’t get home until sunrise,” he smiles. “And the night is still young.”

“Hmph, is that right?” the Amazonian Princess smirked. “Then whatever shall we do?” She stepped closer to the dark brooding man, who didn’t seem like his usual self. He hadn’t been himself in quite some time, and maybe that was for the best. He was becoming less like Batman when with family and friends. He was more like Bruce Wayne.

 Bruce’s dark blue eyes hadn’t been able to turn away from Diana the whole night, and now there was certainly no chance, given there was no company. It was just the two of them. “Have you ever had a tour of the manor?” he asked. She had stopped in now and again, but never a full tour.

 “I don’t believe I have, Mister Wayne,” she replied playfully. The two linked arms, and were off to Bruce’s private jet. Diana smiled looking out the window. Bruce looked over and smirked.

 “What?” Diana giggled. She sat in the seat in front of Bruce with her, legs crossed as they flew over the lights of large cities and small towns alike.

 “I didn’t think you’d be taken by the view, given that you can fly,” Bruce responded.

 “I’ve never had the time to take it all in. The lights are beautiful.” Bruce smiled more as she spoke. “It’s strange at how we pass over all these little towns,” she sighs. “Never knowing what goes on in them, whereas that’s most of what they’ll ever know. It, in a way, reminds me of home. As if someone on the ground could see us, and know that we would never know a thing about them,” she huffed gently.

Bruce had his own window, yet his eyes were focused on her still. She had seen as much of the world as he had, what it had to offer, both good and bad. It was fitting that she looked out at the world below with such wonder.

 

They arrived at Wayne Manor in the limousine. The fine pebbles shifted in the driveway of the Rolls-Royce, and Bruce parked it in front of the main entrance. Alfred came out and opened Diana's door. "Good evening, your highness," Alfred said with a soft smile.

"You can call me Diana, Alfred," she smiled, before kissing his cheek for the kind gesture.

"Perhaps, we shall settle for Miss Prince, then?" he smiled back, closing the door once she was out of the way. 

"Perhaps we shall." Bruce handed the keys to Alfred. "I have to give Diana a tour, could you park the car?"

"Right away, Master Bruce. I take it my services will not be required for the rest of the evening?" Bruce smiled and nodded. "Hopefully. Is Jason asleep?"

"Unfortunately not, Master Bruce. He was adamant about waiting for your return," Alfred said as he got in the car, and started it up. "However, Miss Gordon is inside with him. She stayed once she returned from patrol with Master Dick this evening. If I'm not mistaken, they were viewing a film in the screening room."

"You have a screening room?" Diana asked, impressed.

Bruce nodded, but didn't want to admit the real reason as to why he had it. He felt anxious at the thought of a movie theater since his parents had died. Bruce shook off these feelings and led her inside.

She stared up at the chandelier with amazement, gandering at the grand staircases. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she twirled slowly, taking in everything that she could. Bruce kept watching her, smiling softly. He took her hand and led her to the ballroom this time. 

"Dance with me, Bruce," she smiled. He pulled out his phone, and suddenly the speakers began to play Frank Sinatra's 'I've Got You Under My Skin.' He smiled back and the two began to waltz slowly. Diana slowly leaned forward, closer to Bruce. Her red lips finally dared to meet his in a soft, warm kiss. He pulled away and gazed deep into her eyes, and kissed back with passion. It wasn't long before Bruce would show her his bedroom.

 

Jason's eyes began drooping as his head rested on Barbara's shoulder. He let out a big yawn that proved contagious. "I think Bruce is back," Barbara admitted, removing the blanket that covered their laps.

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." Barbara picked up the boy, and put his arms around her neck. He felt so small, but he was heavier than he looked. He struggled to maintain consciousness as Barbara to him back to his room. He had been in his pajamas all night, and only needed to brush his teeth. Barbara set him down on his feet in his bathroom, and wet his Wonder Woman toothbrush. She smiled down at him as the mint Colgate was applied to the bristles, and then his teeth. He scrubbed slowly and sleepily, so Barbara had to take over. Jason spat into the sink, and slowly, walked back to bed. Barbara tucked him in with a smile, and turned out his light for him. She closed the door. Bruce and Diana emerged from his room down the hall, and they ran into the teenage redhead.

"Oh, hi Barbara," Bruce said, a little surprised to run into her. 

"That'll be $50," she smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Bruce said, and he handed her a $50 bill.

"It was no trouble at all. I just wanted to see if you'd actually pay me," she chuckled. Diana stood behind Bruce and laughed a little.

"Ohmigod... You're Wonder Woman! Wait... You? and Bruce?" she smiled. "This is really weird, but so cool! I get that know is a bad time for a selfie, so could I get an autograph?" she blushed. 

Diana giggled and obliged. "I'm happy to give autographs, even for colleagues." Barbara's face lit up again as she was handed her notebook back. "Oh wow..." she blushed. 

"Do you need Alfred to drop you off at home, Barbara?" Bruce asked. 

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, if Daddy sees me getting out of Bruce Wayne's car at 1:30 in the morning, people might get the wrong impression."

"We certainly don't want that," Bruce agreed. "Have a good night, Barbara."

"No problem, boss. Let me know whenever you want me to watch the munchkin again."

"Will do," he smiled. Barbara left for home, and made it back into her room undetected.

Bruce opened Jason's door, just to check up on him. Diana carefully sat at Jay's side, and brushed some hair out of his eyes. Bruce stood near them and smiled. "Isn't he just precious?" Diana sighed in a careful whisper. Bruce nodded. "I wonder what he's dreaming about," she pondered, still watching him. "I hope it's something nice," Bruce whispered back. "I'm sure it is." She kissed the boy's forehead before retreating from the room just as quietly as they had entered, without a trace.


	6. Her Name Was Isabella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason leaves for a mission, but he doesn't know how much it will change him.

Jason woke up from his deep slumber. He walked over to his window, opening it, and to a deep breath of fresh air. Spring was finally here, and the weather seemed to agree. He smiled, looking out at the scenery. He saw the oak trees in bloom, and the skyline of Gotham behind them. His light, shimmering eyes took in everything, full of wonder.

Alfred knocked gently on Jason’s door. “Master Jason?” he spoke softly. He didn’t want to wake the boy if he still slept, given it was spring break. “Come on in, Al,” he smiled, sitting in the windowsill. The elder of the two entered, holding breakfast on a tray. “What seems to be on the agenda today?”

Jason began to think as he ate. “I’m not quite sure. Let’s see what falls into my lap, today.” Alfred smiled, and wiped some food from his lip. “Besides food, young sir? We must chew slower.” Jason nodded. “Sorry,” he said, blushing. “It’s rather difficult to kick old habits, sir. However, you are not alone. Not in the slightest.” Jason smiled brighter and finished breakfast. He got up to pick his outfit for the day. “Alfred, what’s Barbie up to today?”

“Frankly sir, I’m not particularly sure. I haven’t heard from her in over a few days,” Alfred said. Jason’s eyes narrowed with concern and he nodded. “Thanks, Al.” Jason knew what he had to do. Alfred took the silverware and the everything he had brought with him, so Jason could get changed for the day. Jason changed into a red t-shirt and jeans.

He peeked out into the hall as he stealthily made his way to the dumbwaiter. He climbed in slowly, and just as slowly lowered himself to the ground floor. He looked around, checking for Alfred. The coast was clear, and he made his way to the parlor. The grandfather clock opened for him, and he made his way to the Batcave. He stepped down to the massive Batcomputer to begin his investigation: where is Barbara Gordon?

“The last time we have her on camera is last Thursday, 5:47 pm, at the ATM. She withdrew a large sum of money, but I don’t see anyone else there. If anyone was there, they must have been smart enough to stand out of the way of the camera. She looks fairly calm, but then again, I’ve never seen her when she’s not cool and collected,” he noted. He looked at other angles. Only one other camera captured Barbara at the same time. “Okay, so she wasn’t mugged, at least not there.”

He kept working and didn’t realize just how much time had passed when. He kept working and didn’t realize just how much time had passed when Alfred came back down. "Master Jason? There you are," Alfred said. "Good heavens, you've been down here for hours!"

Jason rubs his eyes, and checks his watch. "Oh, man. It's late. Is Bruce home from work?" "He will be shortly, Master Jason. Perhaps we shall prepare for supper." Jason shakes his head. "Sorry, Al. If she's in danger, then time is of the essence. It's what B would do."

"I understand, young sir," Alfred said. Jason got changed into his uniform, and put on his domino mask. "Sir, take some granola bars with you, should you get hungry." Jason smiled softly, and put them in one of the pouches of his utility belt. "Thanks, Al." He gave the old man a hug.

It was moments after Robin sped away that Bruce trotted down the stone steps to the Batcave. “Was that Jason who just left?” he asked. “Yes, sir. Apparently, Miss Gordon has gone missing.” Bruce had a puzzled look on his naturally stoic face, and a small smirk emerged. “Well, then, I believe Jason can find Barbara on his own, but I’ll call Dick just to make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble,” he said, calling his eldest son.

 

Dick was doing laundry in his loft when Bruce called. “Oh, hey Bruce. What’s up?” He poured his dirty laundry in the washer. “Oh, she’s missing? Yeah, of course I’ll help.” He put in the detergent. “Well, I just put it in the washer, but I have my old one I can wear. I’ll be in Gotham in… let’s say half an hour? Alright, roof of GCPD like normal. Got it. Bye.”

Dick put on his very first Nightwing uniform, as his second swirled in the washing machine. Dick pressed the black domino mask to his face, and donned the infamous ‘DiscoWing’ costume, as Barbara had teased him. He rode his motorcycle through Blüdhaven and met Jason on the Gotham City Police Department’s roof, next to the bat-signal.

“Nightwing?” Jason said, surprised. “What are you doing here?” Dick smiled and folded his arms. “The same thing you are. I’m looking for Batgirl.” Jason looked skeptically at him. He knew how things had ended between the two of them, and it wasn’t great. “I’m here to make sure we find her, and you don’t get hurt. Batman wants you to handle this investigation yourself.” Jason’s eyes widened. He thought about it for a moment. “Why?” he asked his predecessor.

“He wants you to be a better detective,” Dick said, taking a seat. Jason nodded. It was a field of ‘Robinry’ he lacked in, like acrobatics, but he was determined to improve. “Alright, but like B insisted, I’m taking the lead on this one.” The door up to the roof opened, and out stepped Commissioner Gordon. He held his pipe between his lips as he began to dig around for his matches. “Need a light, Commish?” Jason said, half his face illuminated by a lighter.

“Jesus!” he jumped, nearly dropping his pipe. “Oh, it’s you. Jervis Tech is out. He was released on parole this afternoon, God knows why.” Robin held up his hand. “Sorry, Jim. I have a special assignment from Batman. He’ll be here in a little bit. I’m looking for Batgirl. Have you heard from her, or any word of her since 6:00 pm, Thursday?”

Jim thought hard. “Hmm… not that I can think of, son. Sorry. If she turns up, I’ll let you or Batman know.” Jason nodded. “Thanks, anyway. Have a good night.” The two vigilantes disappeared from the roof and into the warm night. “Hmmm… Barbara left for her vacation around 5:30 that night,” he thought, but shrugged it off, finishing his smoke break.

“So what was the last thing she was seen doing, Robin?” Dick asked as they swung around the city. “She withdrew money from an ATM near her house, 5:47 pm, Thursday night. From what I could tell, it was a large sum.” Dick nodded. “Well, what would she need that for?” Dick asked. “I thought that someone caught her and held her up at the ATM, but there wasn’t anyone else on the street standing still. She could’ve easily handled herself if that was the situation anyway.” Dick nodded in agreement. “Do you think she met up with someone?” Dick asked. “It’s not impossible.”

They went back to the cave to review footage. “I’ll check the airport, you check the train station,” Jason said. They combed for hours, but they hadn’t found a trace of her. It was then that Jason’s phone buzzed. He looked quickly, hoping it was Barbara. It wasn’t, but what is it was was a message.

[Supergirl and Wonder Girl have been missing too.] Jason tried to find out who sent him the text. His eyes widened in fear, but more things began to click. If Barbara left with Kara and Donna, then it would make sense that they picked her up, and they went somewhere. “What if the two were brainwashed?” Jason pondered.

Bruce returned from patrol to find Jason asleep in the chair, parked at the Batcomputer. Bruce tucked him in one of the beds that they kept in the Cave. Bruce and Alfred discussed the events of the past few days.

"So he has no idea that she’s completely safe, sir?” Alfred said.

“That’s right,” Bruce replied. “I think that he may have hit a brick wall, but if he checked any of the girls’ Instagrams, he’d figure out the truth pretty quick. We don’t want him to give up, or to do it for him. He wouldn’t learn from it, and it would only break his spirit.” Alfred nodded in agreement. Jason stirred as he woke from his nap. He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug. He sipped on it slowly and checked his watch. 4:15 am, EST.

Jason looked up at Bruce, his eyelids droopy. “Hey, B? Do you think Diana’s up right now?” He asked, trying not to yawn.

“I’m not particularly sure,” he admitted. “What’s on your mind, chum?”

“I found out that Supergirl and Wonder Girl have been gone too, same amount of time. I was hoping to find out more. I figure I’d call the Kents and Titans Tower, see if they know anything.”

“Did you find out anything from Commissioner Gordon last night?” Bruce asks drinking some coffee as well.

“That he doesn’t have a clue his daughter is Batgirl?” Jason said. “But it was strange. He didn’t seem nervous. He knows that Barbara was planning on going somewhere. But where did the girls go?” He thought in silence, still waking up. “I really hope I find them before Spring Break… is… over… I’m an idiot!” he shouted, almost in agony.

“We don’t know for sure, do we?” Bruce knelt beside Jason. “All you can do is check and see. And if not, we’ll go back to the drawing board.” Bruce patted the boy’s back. Jason put down his coffee and began checking flight paths for reported unidentified flying objects, while, on a separate screen was looking for the top destination for Spring Break this year. Most of the reports came back as Cancun, Mexico. He nodded, and after seeing reports of a UFO, which looked like three women and luggage, heading south, towards Cancun, he decided that was his best bet.

“Alfred, I’ll need my passport,” Jason declared as he changed out of his uniform.

“Right away, young sir. Shall I accompany you on this trip?” Alfred asked.

“Nah, if B needs patched up, someone’s gotta be here,” Jason teased.

“You have no idea just how right you are, young sir,” Alfred replies, handing the boy his passport. “I shall go upstairs and help pack your things.”

Jason smiled, and put on some clothes fit for a vacation, and put his uniform into his luggage. Within the hour, Jason was off, Mexico bound. Jason stared out the window, a bit amazed by the sight for a boy born and raised in Gotham City.

 

The plane touched down in Cancun, and Jason left the airport in a cab. “Llevame a la fiesta, porfavor,” he told the cab driver, asking to go where all the young Americans looking for a good time are.

The streets were packed with college students as they neared the beach. They eventually arrived at the beach. Jason paid the cabby and checked into his motel. He hid his things, and when he left for the beach, he hung the bilingual ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob. Jason looked around the beach. It was difficult for him to focus, as there were multiple speakers blasting mumble rap, and drunk kids everywhere. “Better go closer to the water,” he thought aloud, but could hardly hear himself over Lil Uzi Vert.

He walked through the warm sand, for quite some time. He was sure they’d be in Cancun, but he was worried that he could be wrong. “Jason?” a familiar voice called out behind him. Jason swiveled his head to see Barbara, Donna and Kara, all standing behind him. “Barbie!” he exclaimed with joy. Jason leaped with joy and hugged them tightly. As soon as he realized they were in their bikinis, he let go, and looked away as he blushed.

Barbara crouched a little in front of him. “What are you doing here?” she asked, worried.

“Well, I hadn’t heard from you in a few days, and I was worried that you were kidnapped or something. Bruce told me that it was my next mission to find you, but I’m pretty sure that he knew the whole time.”

Barbara nodded her head. “But you did find me all on your own. That’s definitely worth  
celebrating,” she smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

“Hey, since you’re here, why don’t you spend the rest of the week with us?” Donna smiled.

Jason’s face lit up at the idea. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna cramp your style and ruin your vacation,” Jason said, a bit bashful.

Kara smiled. “Of course! We’d love to hang out with you, Jaybird. We won’t make you fly all the way back to Gotham without having some fun in the sun first.”

Jason smiled back softly. “That sounds nice. I think I’d like that a lot.” He pulled out his phone and called Bruce.

“How are things in Mexico, Jason?” Bruce asked.

“Things are pretty good here, old man. I found the girls, and they’ve invited me to stick around a while. I figured it would be rude of me to say no.”

“Good work, Jason. Just be back by Sunday afternoon, and call if you need anything.”

“Will do, over and out,” Jason smiled as he hung up. He pulled up a chair between Donna and Barbie. “This is the life,” he sighed contently.

Jason relaxed. It was different than his regular regiment, being able to let his guard down. The girls decided to treat him to dinner for his bravery, and took him out to eat. They laughed, and ate, and shared stories. Jason ate his share, given how much a few pesos could stretch there. After supper, Barbara walked him back to his room.

“It really is sweet how you came all the way here to check up on me,” she smiled. “It means a lot, Jay.”

Jason’s cheeks turned red and he smiled. “You would’ve done the same for me,” he shrugged.

“It doesn’t take away from what you did,” she added as they reached his door. “Have a good night, Jason. We’ll be here tomorrow, bright and early.” She kissed his cheek sweetly before she walked back to her room to rejoin Donna and Kara.

Jason’s heart fluttered, and he entered his room. He curled up in bed with The Three Musketeers, and ended up falling asleep with his readers on. He awoke in the middle of the night to a violent argument in the room next door. Jason dressed in his uniform as quickly as he could. He slowly snuck out to check out what was happening in his neighbors. He peered through the only tiny portion of the window that granted him visibility. There was a man holding a pistol at a woman, and was speaking to a laptop on the bed. Extortion?  
“-Y porque elegiste no hacer nada, tu perra morira!” the man said, and the Boy Wonder heard a click. The man was cocking a .38 revolver.

Jason had to spring into action. Robin emerged through the window, glass flying into the room.

“Que?” The man said in confusion. Robin drew a batarang as quick as he could, and aimed for the gunman’s hand, pointed at the young woman. Jason didn’t know he would be too late to the draw. The hammer aligned with the revolver and a deafening pop filled the small room. Jason tackled the man, and beat him unconscious, and looked back at the hostage.

“No…” he whimpered. There was a heaviness in his heart. He clenched his jaw as Bruce’s words came to his mind. ‘You can’t save everyone,’ echoed, until the room was filled by a different smell. Not blood, not gunpowder. That’s when he noticed a small pink shoe by the bathroom. He opened the door, and tears ran down the boy’s cheeks. “No,” he sobbed. Bruce’s words had left his mind. Jason was filled rage. He called the cops to clear the bodies, but he and the gunman were nowhere to be found.

The gunman opened his eyes, as his body ached all over. He felt imbalanced, and as he gained his bearings, he realized he was upside-down. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he felt something smack into his teeth at an insane speed. His blood tricked up his face and into his eyes.

“You’re going to tell me what I want to know,” Jason growled.

“No habla Ingles!” the man pleaded.

Jason repeated in Spanish, like the rest of their conversation.

“What makes you think I will, you little Parakeet?” he asked, spitting at Robin. Jason got a baseball bat and struck him in the ribs. He screamed in agony.

“What makes you think I was asking?” Jason asked, dropping it. It clunked against the hard floor. “I want your boss’ name, and his boss’ name, I wanna know everyone’s names from the head honcho to the goddamn pool boy!” he shouted.

“Please, have mercy! He’ll kill me!” he pleaded. Jason fired up the pitching machine again, firing a 97 mph fastball striking him in the chin.

“If you even talk about mercy to me, I will have you begging me for death. Let’s start with your name,” Jason snarled.

“Ernesto… Ernesto Jose Pablo de la Rosa-”

“I don’t want your pathetic life story, Ernie, now tell me the situation in the hotel!”

“Mr. Cortez was a former client, and he owed us money,” he blabbered. Jason slugged him again. “It’s the truth, I swear!”

“I know, Ernie, but here’s my problem. I take it you were holding the Mrs. Cortez and the girl hostage? Waiting for the ransom? Then why was she dead long before the deal was over?! Huh, Ernie?! Who was the piece of shit who raped and killed that baby girl?!” Jason screamed as he went berserk on Ernesto’s legs with the bat again.

“It was Juan!” he screamed.

“There’s probably a shit ton of Juans in Cancun, Ernie!” Jason shouted.

“Juan Garcia, he lives over on Kabah Avenue, he’s a sick bastard!” he screamed.

“Is he your boss? Is he the one behind all this?!” Jason bellowed from his small body. Ernesto nodded quickly. “When you wake up, you’ll tell the cops everything or you’re gonna find out just how far I can shove Juan’s severed head up mainstreet,” the boy hissed. Jason cuts him down with a batarang and delivers the man to police.

Jason continues his manhunt for the thing behind this tragedy. Jason notices a man exit an apartment building with a suitcase, and start to sprint. “Juan Garcia!” Jason calls out. The man looks back, responding to his name before booking it. Jason pulls out another batarang and sends it soaring. It lands in Garcia’s calf. The Boy Wonder catches up to him with ease. He applies pressure on the newly crippled leg, making the man scream. “I want you to tell me their names!” Robin said.

“Who?” he sobbed in pain.

“Cortez’s wife and daughter!” Robin screamed back. “I want you to tell me their names! I wanna hear you say it, you son of a bitch!”

“S-S-Sofia,” he said. “Sofia, she was the wife.” Jason picked him up by his throat and choked him against a wall.

“What was the little girl’s name?” Robin snarled.

Juan began to sob. “I don’t know, man. I don’t know. Cortez owed me a lot of mon-”

Jason couldn’t take it any longer. He gripped the man’s face and bashed it against the wall. The unconscious Garcia slunked down the wall, as police arrived.

“Ernie must have woken up pretty quick,” Jason said. He dropped a smoke pellet, making his escape.

Jason returned to his room, unable to sleep from the horrors he had witnessed in just the past few hours. He laid on his bed, unable to move. He stared up at the cheap popcorn ceiling as tears ran from his blue eyes. He laid there for hours, until the girls had arrived. Barbara knocked on his door, and came in. The girls immediately noticed all the blood on his uniform and his blank stare.

“Oh, God, Jay,” Barbara sighed. “Kara, close the door, Donna, run the bath.” Barbara led Jason to the bathroom, but he wouldn’t get near the tub.

“No, no!” he shouted. “I’m good,” he lied. “I’m good. I, uh… I just need a second.” The girls saw right through it, but they waited outside the room while he got changed. Barbara noticed the crime scene tape on the hotel door of the one next door.

“Oh, my god,” Barbara gasped as she heard the details of last nights events from a newscaster live at the scene. It would be the only time she would ever regret knowing Spanish.

When Jason emerged, the girls got his luggage and took him to the airport. “What’s going on?” he asked, as they walked him to the airport.

“We know about last night, Jason,” Donna said. “You shouldn’t stay here, not after that. Go home. Get some sleep.” Just hearing her talk make Jason uncomfortable. He just wanted to block it all out. It had worked before. “Jason, you are going back to Gotham one way or another,” she said, her tone changing from concern to warning. It was no longer a request.

Jason nodded and agreed. They watching him board his flight. The bright, jubilant boy would return home as damaged goods. Another crack in the boy’s psyche had formed. He stepped through Wayne Manor softly.

“Welcome home, Master Jason,” Alfred smiled cheerfully.

“Hiya, Al,” the Boy Wonder replied, exhausted.

“Are you feeling unwell, sir?” Alfred asked, sensing something was wrong immediately.

“It’s just jetlag,” he lied. “I spent more time in the plane than I did in Mexico. I think I’m just… I’m just gonna rest for a while.”

“Perhaps we should pay Doctor Thompkins a visit?” the butler asked, only to fall upon deaf ears. He knew something was amiss. Alfred’s heart broke for Jason as the boy climbed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“You poor boy,” he sighed as his eyes fell to the marble floor.


End file.
